I'll stand by you
by Randysgal1885
Summary: Liz and Simon are a happy couple. But then Liz's mother kills herself... Or maybe she was murdered. But who would murder Liz's mom? Please r&r.
1. mom's dead

Author's note: Okay I don't know where I got this idea, but I hope you like it. Please read and reply and let me know if I should keep this one going. And check out my other stories too please. Oh yeah and this is my frist purely 7th heaven fic so be kind please.  
  
I'll stand by you  
  
  
  
"I'm telling you Simon, this homework is gonna drive me insane," I said to my boyfriend Simon. He smiled his georgus smile that made his green eyes sparkle.  
  
"Let me ask you a question Lizzy, How can the homework drive you crazy if you already are crazy?" He asked. We were sitting at the picnic table in his back yard doing our Chemistry homework.  
  
"I must be crazy to be dating you," I joked.  
  
"Oh really," He started tickling me. We were laughing so hard we didn't realize his mother had come outside until we heard her clear her throat. We stoped and looked at her. Her face was very pale and she looked like she had seen a ghost. "Mom, what's the matter?" Simon asked.   
  
"Are you okay Mrs. Camden?" I asked. She came and sat next to me and held my hands. It was never a good sign when an adult did this.  
  
"Elizabeth, something happened today while you guys were at school. Kevin and Roxanne just came in looking for you." She stoped for a minute not knowing how to tell me the rest.  
  
"What happened?" I asked getting very nervous.  
  
"The good news is that Mark left. The bad news is that your mother ..." her voice trailed off.  
  
"I know Mark left. He left yesterday while mom was at work. What about my mother? She's ok isn't she?" I asked. She squeezed my hands which was a sign things deffinately were not okay. "I need to get home to her. I'll call you later Simon." I tried to get up but Mrs. Camden pulled me into a tight hug and then finished her sentance.  
  
"Your mother killed herself because of Mark leaving." I couldn't believe what she had just said. I knew that couldn't be right I had just seen her that morning. Anne (Mrs. Camden) held me tighter. Simon patted my back. I wanted to cry, but nothing was coming out. It felt so surreal. I couldn't believe my mom had killed herself over that jerk. She had married him when I was 5. I had never really liked him, but she loved him. Lately they had been fighting, sleeping in seperate rooms, and even had seperate checking accounts so I thought they could be headed for splitsville but I never in a million years thought that he'd leave on his own or that my mother would kill herself over it. Just then Simon's brother in-law who is a cop, Kevin Kincaid and his partner Roxanne entered the backyard.  
  
"Liz if there's anything we can do just let us know," Kevin offered. I had only been dating Simon 7 months but his family had become like my own.  
  
"Thank you," I said in a very scratchy tone. My throat was very dry and my eyes were really wet but I wasn't crying. Anne let me go.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked me. I nodded. She stepped back and Simon stepped closer to me. As soon as he grabbed me for a hug I broke into tears and couldn't stop them. I was seventeen, and had never even considered living the rest of my life without my mother.   
  
"Can we do anything for you?" Roxanne asked. I shook my head. Just then two of Simon's sisters, Lucy (21), Kevin's wife, and Ruthie(12) walked into the back yard carrying Simon's little brothers, Samuel and David (3).  
  
"What's wrong Lizzie?" David asked.  
  
"What happened? Are you ok Liz?"Lucy asked.  
  
"Come on guys lets give Simon and Elizabeth some time alone," Kevin suggested leading everyone else into the house.  
  
"Are you okay?" Simon asked me after everyone had gone inside.   
  
"No, but I will be." I sobbed.  
  
"Can I do something to help you?" Simon asked.  
  
" Just hold me and let me know everything is going to be okay."  
  
"Don't worry, my dad and Chandler will help you." His father is a minister and Chandler is his father's assistant.  
  
"Let's go inside, I need some tissues." I said leading him into the house. When we walked in the kitchen everyone was sitting there including Revernd Eric Camden and Chandler.  
  
"Liz, how are you?" They all asked when we walked in.  
  
"I'll be ok eventually." I answered.  
  
"Well just know that we'll help any way we can. You're more than welcome to stay here for as long as you need to," Anne offered. Eric, Kevin, Roxanne, and Chandler all looked at each other with an odd look. "What?" Anne asked them.  
  
"Well this probably isn't the best time to mention this, but officer Shepard already contacted Liz's father and he's supposed to come by after dinner tonight to pick her up and bring her to his place," Eric said. Anne shot him a nasty look.  
  
"My father? NO! Please you guys can't make me go with him." I started crying harder. I bearly even knew my father. My mother hadn't been married to my father and after he found out she was pregnate he took off. We didn't see or hear from him again for 13 years. And from then on he contacted me on my birthday and at christmas every year but that was it.  
  
"It will be okay. You won't have to go. Dad will do something about it, won't you dad?" Simon asked putting his hand on my shoulder to comfort me.   
  
"Well, its not that easy...."Eric said.  
  
"But you're gonna help her aren't you?" Simon asked.  
  
"Don't worry Liz, if dad can't help you, I'll hide you in my room," Ruthie offered.  
  
"Thanks Ruthie. But you guys can do something about it can't you?" I asked the ministers and officers who were in the room.  
  
"Let me go call officer shepard and see what loop holes we can find," Eric said getting up.  
  
"I'll help you," Kevin said. Kevin and Eric went to Eric's home office.  
  
"C'mon why don't I take you to get your stuff for the night," Roxanne offered.  
  
" Ok." I said breaking free from Simon's grasp.   
  
"I'll come with you guys," Simon offered.  
  
"Simon, I know you want to help Liz right now, but I really need to talk to her woman to woman," Roxanne said.  
  
"Ok I get it. I'll be right here when you get back." He hugged me and kissed my cheek.  
  
"I'll go with you to help," Lucy said. She was in college to be a minister so she figured she could get some practice.  
  
"Ok, but let's get going now so I can get back and help Kevin out."   
  
Roxanne, Lucy, and I drove in Roxanne's police car over to my house which was only two and a half blocks away but since I was gonna have stuff with me we drove over.  
  
"Do you want us to go in with you?" Lucy asked as we drove over.   
  
"Yeah if you don't mind." As we aproached the house there were a bunch of cop cars around. "Roxanne, I thought you said she killed herself. Why are so many cops still here if she killed herself?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know, stay here I'm gonna go find out whats going on." She parked the car and got out. She went and talked to one of the cops. When she returned to the car, I could tell she had some bad news just from the look on her face. "Liz, I need to take you down to the station. You're not under arrest, but I need to talk to you about it."  
  
"What is IT?" Lucy asked the question I was thinking of myself.  
  
"Officer shepard says there is reason to believe your mother was murdered not that she commited suicide. So therefore I have to take you down and question you unless you'd rather have someone else question you."  
  
I was shocked. I couldn't believe they thought my mother had been murdered. "No, I know I'm innocent so I don't care who questions me."  
  
"Okay well Kevin's meeting us at the station. So let's go."   
  
Twenty minutes later we were sitting in an interagation room. "Okay, Elizabeth, we need you to be honest, did you leave school at any time during the day today?" Kevin asked me.  
  
"Of course not. Why in the world would I want to kill my mother I loved her."  
  
"I know this is tough on you but please try to remain calm and just answer our questions so we can get through with this faster," Roxanne said.  
  
"I just want to know who killed my mother."  
  
"That's all we want to know," Roxanne tried to reassure me.  
  
"Well I can tell you I didn't do it. And unless you're gonna charge me with something I'm leaving so I can be with my boyfriend right now," I said standing up.  
  
"SIT DOWN!" Kevin said pushing me back down into the seat.  
  
"Kevin, calm down," Roxanne directed.  
  
"Liz, I don't want to be here doing this anymore than you do. So just tell us who you think would have wanted to kill your mother and we can get out of here now," Kevin said.  
  
"The only person I can think of who might have done it is Mark. Kevin, you know me, I'm not capable of murder." Just then officer Shepard knocked on the door. He opened it.  
  
"Liz, your father is here," He informed us.  
  
"Please don't make me go with him!" I pleaded. 


	2. Dad's back

I'll stand by you chapter 2  
  
Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated lately. I've been busy. Hope u enjoy this chapter and please R&R and check out my other stories.  
  
"Thats it unless you are Charging my stupid daughter with something I'm taking her home NOW!" Dad said barging into the room.  
  
"Please calm down sir. We know this is a stressful time for you right now, but we are not quite done questioning Liz yet." Kevin said.  
  
"Liz? How do you know her well enough to call her Liz. What are you sleeping with her. That wouldn't surprize me. You sleeping with cops now Elizabeth?"  
  
"NO sir. Liz is dating my brother in Law," Kevin straightened dad out. I just sat there quietly. I didn't know what to say, all I knew was I didn't want to go with him.  
  
"I don't care if shes dating the pope, I'm taking her home unless you charge her with something. Elizabeth let's go NOW!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me up out of the chair. I gave Kevin and Roxanne a pleading look.   
  
"Dad, there's an option I wanted to discuss with you," I finally spoke.  
  
"We'll talk about it at home. Let's go NOW!" I reluctantly left with him because I didn't have any other choice. We got in his car and drove the half hour to his house a few towns over. I was silent the whole ride. He just kept telling me that it was my fault my mother was gone. I wanted nothing more than to call Simon when we got to my fathers, but he wouldn't let me.  
  
"I don't want you to give me any lip or you'll end up just like your mother. I'm going out for a little while. Stay here. And don't get into any trouble. And NO Company. I'll be back in just a little while." Dad said dropping me off at his appartment and leaving. I looked around for the appartment. This was the first time I had ever been there. It was a small cute two bedroom appartment. I searched in my purse for my cell phone. I finally found it and dialed Simon's number.  
  
"Hello?" Ruthie answered.  
  
"Ruthie, I need you to get Simon or Kevin right now. Please," I said.  
  
"Lizzie, where are you?" Ruthie asked.  
  
"That's Liz, GIVE ME THE PHONE now!!" I heard Simon yell in the background. I heard ruffling which was probably them fighting over the phone. After a few seconds I heard the one thing that made me feel like everything was okay.  
  
"Hunny? Where are you? Are you okay? Are you coming back tonight?" Simon questioned.  
  
"Whoa slow down. Simon I'm at my dad's. I don't even know how we got here, or exactly where we are. This is the first time I've ever been here. I'm okay right now, but I need to talk to Kevin or Roxanne. Are either of them there?"  
  
"No, they're not back yet. "  
  
"Is your dad there? I really need to talk to someone."  
  
"You can talk to me," Simon said sounding a little hurt.  
  
"I know baby. And I want to talk to you, but hun, right now I need to speak to someone who has authority to help me."  
  
"Okay okay, hold on, I'll get dad." A few seconds later the revernd was on the line.  
  
"Liz, how are you?"  
  
"Truthfully I'm scared out of my mind, but I don't want Simon to worry so I told him I'm fine. Revernd, please tell me that you have some good news about me getting out of here."  
  
"Unfortunately right now I don't. Hopefully Kevin or Roxanne will. If they don't have good news I'll come down there tonight with Chandler and we'll try talking to your father."  
  
"He scares me. He just left for a little, but before he left, he said that if I caused any trouble, I'd end up like my mother."  
  
"Don't worry. I'm going to call Kevin and get the address. Then Kevin and I will come get you."  
  
"Thanks. Please hurry." I hung up the phone and felt all alone. I felt lost. I was in a strange place without my boyfriend, my mother, or any one for that matter.   
  
I sat on the couch and flipped through the channels. That didn't distract my mind. About five minutes later, my cell phone rang. I jumped to answer it thinking that it might be Simon.  
  
"Hello," I said.  
  
"Lizzie, baby. My dad told me to call you and say that him and Kevin and Roxanne are on their way to get you out of there. They said stay put." Simon rambled. "Are you in danger? Is that why they are rushing to get to you?"  
  
"Honey, I don't want you to worry." Just then my father came bursting thru the door.  
  
"What are you doing? Get off the phone. NOW! Elizabeth!" Dad yelled snatching the phone out of my hand and hanging it up. "You don't need that no good loser. You don't need any of your so called friends. Daddy's here for you now." He said in a sick tone. 


	3. Fight at dad's appartment

Author's note: Sorry its taken me so long to update. I've been wicked busy and then I hurt my neck and was in a neck brace for a little while. But heres the next chapter. sorry its soo short. I'll try to update again soon. Hope you like this chapter. R&R please.   
  
I'll stand by you chapter 3  
  
"Dad, why are you doing this? Please I just want to talk to my boyfriend," I pled.  
  
"Your boyfriend? Elizabeth let me tell you something- unless you were a giving him something, he wouldn't stay with you. No guy would."  
  
"Why are you being so mean about this? Dad I know you don't want me here, and You know I don't want to be here. So why don't you just let me go live with the Camdens until Simon and I get married and then I'll be outta your hair once and for all."  
  
"You're right, I don't want you here. But I need you here. So you're not going ANYWHERE! And you better not have your stupid little boyfriend coming to play superman and save you because he won't be able to. You're going to end up just like your mother if you don't smarten up and learn your role here."  
  
"What are you saying? Did you kill mom?" He struck me hard across the face. I grabbed my stinging cheek, fighting back the tears welling up in my eyes.  
  
"You will NOT mention your mother around here again if you know whats good for you Elizabeth. And Don't go getting nosy on me. Thats what happened to your mother and now you see where she is. Oh what are you going to cry? Can't take a little pain? I'm going to have to toughen you up."  
  
"Why do you want me here so badly?" I was almost afraid to ask.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" I shook my head. "Well you see its like this Elizabeth- I owe this guy a large amount of money, and I ain't got it. He came here to collect his money and saw a picture of you. He's got a son your age who is looking for a girlfriend. So you WILL transfer to this school, and you WILL date this kid."Dad demanded.  
  
"I'm not dating some kid just because you owe his father money. I'm not like that. If you had been around at all when I was growing up, you'd know that I'm better than that. Besides I love Simon and could never date another guy." He slapped me again very hard across the face. This time with enough force to cause me to fall back onto the couch.  
  
"Forget about that loser Simon. He doesn't love you for you, or he'd be here with you right now."I sat on the couch holding my stinging cheek. This time I couldn't hold the tears back any longer. Just then there was a knock on the door. Dad went and answered it. "Johnny, Hello. Come on in. Shes sitting right on the couch. She can't wait to meet you." Dad came back over to me accompanied by a young man about my age. "Elizabeth, this is Johnny."  
  
I reluctantly put my hand up to shake his hand. He pulled me up to my feet. "You're my girlfriend now, that means you should kiss me hello." He leaned in for a kiss. I pushed him back.  
  
"I AM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND. I HAVE NOT AGREED TO THIS. I have a boyfriend. And I'm not going to kiss you because I've never met you before and I refuse to kiss someone I don't know."  
  
Johnny pushed me down and pinned me onto the couch. "Don't you dare talk to me like that. Beth you need to learn your place. And that is to shut your mouth, and do as your boyfriend tells you. Now do you get it, or do I have to beat this lesson into you?" He asked raising his hand.  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door. Dad answered it. "What are you doing here?" He asked whomever the visitor was.  
  
"Sir, we have a court order to take Elizabeth. We have reason to believe that she is in danger here. Please let us in or we will have to use force." I heard Kevin say. That made me feel a little safer. Until Johnny picked me up, covered my mouth so I couldn't scream and took me into the bedroom so that Kevin couldn't find me. I heard Kevin, Roxanne, and Eric Camden in the living room talking to my father. I kept trying to scream, but every time I did, Johnny hit me.   
  
After a few minutes, Eric heard my screams and came rushing into the room. "LET HER GO!!" Eric screamed. When Johnny turned around and Eric saw his face I could see the anger rush over Eric's face.  
  
"Revernd, we meet again huh?" Johnny asked still holding me tight.  
  
"Johnny, come on lets just talk about this please." Just then Johnny pulled a gun out of his pocket and aimed it at my head.  
  
"PUT THE GUN DOWN!" Kevin said in a stern voice.  
  
"NO! GET OUT OF HERE! ALL OF YOU!" Johnny shouted.  
  
"C'mon Johnny, didn't you learn from the last time when you shot me that a gun isn't the answer?" Eric asked.  
  
"Is this Deana's ex-boyfriend that shot you?" Roxanne asked Eric. Eric nodded. I wanted to be any place but there. I was scared out of my mind. Just then there was another knock on the door and Simon came into the appartment yelling for me.  
  
"Lizzie? Lizzie?" I heard him calling.  
  
"Simon!!!!" I screamed back.  
  
"Simon get out of here NOW!!" Kevin yelled, but Simon didn't listen. He came into the bedroom. As soon as he saw Johnny with the gun to my head, he flipped out.  
  
"JOHNNY!!" Simon screamed.   
  
"Ah Simon. This is ironic isn't it. YOu stole Deana from me and now I'm gonna take Beth from you!" Johnny said.  
  
"Over my dead body are you taking Liz from me!" Simon replied.  
  
"That can be arranged!" Johnny said pointing the gun at Simon. "I mean I did want to do this to you so long ago didn't I?" With that a gun with off. 


End file.
